fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
FlPC24
Synopsis When Kiiroi runs off and is caught by Mizu as Noir attacks, Kiiroi must defend her new friends from Noir and her Heartless. What will Kiiroi do?! Summary The episode begins with Kiiroi waking up in Sakura's home's spare room, where she wakes up to see Sakura treating her wounds after she fought the girls. Sakura then asks if she is okay with Kiiroi replying yes as she tries to stand up but falls to the floor due to her weak state. Sakura then aids her back up and sits her onto the bed. Kiiroi then starts to stare at the wall, with a frown on her face. The opening then plays. After the opening plays, Kiiroi is seen with a plate of curry that Sakura has made and as she takes small bites, she asks Sakura why she (Sakura) helped her (Kiiroi) despite all the wrong doings she did as Cure Ciara. Sakura then gently replies that it's the Pretty Cure's job to help anyone in need, even if they're the villain. Kiiroi then sheds a tear, saying that it's her (Kiiroi's) fault that her home was destroyed and then, she runs out of the front door with Sakura chasing after whilst calling Iris. Aftewards, Mizu sees Kiiroi run past her at the park whilst practising soccer and grabs Kiiroi's hand. Kiiroi then demands Mizu to let go, but Mizu says no and, just as Kiiroi starts to struggle, Noir appears. Kiiroi then hides behind Mizu, telling Noir to go away but Noir refuses and summons a Heartless using a despairing boy. Mizu then transforms into Cure Myrtille and tells Kiiroi to get Iris and the others in which Kiiroi does. The eyecatch then plays. After the eyecatch, Sakura is seen asking some market stall owners if they've seen Kiiroi to which they all say that they haven't. Sakura then sees Kiiroi and runs towards her, only to see that Kiiroi is panicking. After asking what's wrong and Kiiroi explaining, Sakura goes and transforms into Primavera whilst running towards the area where Myrtille was. Kiiroi then clenches her fist and notices that she still has her Floretta Pen from when she was Cure Ciara and sprints to the park. As she gets to the park, Kiiroi sees Romatin and the others getting beat by the Heartless. She then steps in telling Noir to stop hurting her friends. After hearing this, Noir grins and starts to tell Kiiroi that she was better as Cure Ciara; she then commands the Heartless to attack Kiiroi, only for Kiiroi to grab her Floretta Pen and shout "Pretty Cure, Floretta Power Makeover!". After shouting this, Kiiroi undergoes a transformation into Cure Vivid. Surprised by her transformation, Cure Vivid starts to tackle the Heartless as her character song, VIVID HEART, plays in the background. Noir then grunts, and commands the Heartless to once again attack Vivid. Vivid then blocks the attack and performs Vivid Serenity, purifying the Heartless and pushing away Noir. Noir then shouts that she'll be back and disappears as Vivid and the other Cures detransform. Kiiroi then smiles and realises that she must protect her home as a Pretty Cure, telling the others that she'll join the team. The new ending song, Wild Child, then plays and the preview for the next episode is shown. Major Events * Genwaku Kiiroi transforms into Cure Vivid for the first time * Cure Vivid performs Vivid Serenity for the first time * Kiiroi joins the team as Cure Vivid * The new opening and ending, [[Eternal Bloom! Floretta Pretty Cure!|''Eternal Bloom! Floretta Pretty Cure!]] and [[Wild Child|''Wild Child]], are used for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanayama Iris / Cure Romatin * Mikan'boshi Alani / Cure Aloe * Aozora Mizu / Cure Myrtille * Harukaze Sakura / Cure Primavera * Junsuina Akari / Cure Innocente * Genwaku Kiiroi / Cure Vivid Mascots * Phlox Antagonists * Noir * Heartless Supporting Trivia * Kiiroi's first character song, VIVID HEART, is used for the first time as she fights the Heartless Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Floretta Pretty Cure!